magifandomcom-20200222-history
Scheherazade
|kanji = シェヘラザード |romaji = Sheherazādo |alias = Great Priestess |age = 268 (chronologically) |family = Titus Alexius (clone/deceased) |allies = Mu Alexius Ignatius Alexius Nerva Julius Caluades Fanalis Corps |enemies = Matal Mogamett |occupation = Clone Magi Magician Great Priestess |affiliation = Reim Empire |manga = Night 110 (silhouette) Night 143 (debut) |anime = Episode 22 (silhouette) Episode 25 (debut) |image gallery = yes}} Scheherazade (シェヘラザード, Sheherazādo) is one of the four Magi in the current era. She has lived for over 200 years supporting the Reim Empire as a Great Priestess. Her consciousness is contained in a cloned body of the original Scheherazade. Appearance Despite being over 200 years old, Scheherazade has the appearance of a young female of a short stature. She has big, bright, green eyes that are usually closed and only open when she wants to put emphasis on something or when things go wrong. She has long, blonde, wavy hair that reaches down to her ankles with a laurel wreath of grapes and vines around her head. Her attire consists of a long white robe, loose short sleeves and a red ribbon under her bust. Scheherazade has a Wand that appears similar to a trident, it is longer than her body height and is in the shape of a crescent moon pointing upwards, a spherical red gem center, and a pointed tip. Personality Scheherazade is a kind woman who cares about the people of the Reim Empire. She seems to be a pacifist, since she doesn't like gladiator fights. She is nice towards her fellow people of Reim and tries to make them smile, as shown when she pats Mu on his head and saying that she prefers him smiling. However, in the war against Magnostadt she is shown to have a more brutal and wicked side to her. She explains that she averted the eyes from the rest of the world, and from the suffering of slaves and gladiators, and persuaded herself that such things are inevitable, even though she knows that it's not correct. She has a maternal side, as she sees her clones, like Titus, and Reim, her country, as her own children. History For the past 200 years, Scheherazade has supported several generations of the Reim Empire's royalty and generals as the Great Priestess. Her first King Candidate was a Reim general whom she was close to. At some point, in order to cope with her failing body, Scheherazade started making clones from pieces of herself and transferred her consciousness into them. While this practice extended her life, the clone bodies were unable to wield the same powers she had as a magi, and thus she became weaker and unable to use her power at full. As Sinbad was born, Scheherazade, Yunan, Matal Mogamett, and Gyokuen Ren sensed the strong resonation of rukh. Scheherazade commented that one with great power has been born in the north. Plot Second Sindria Arc Before Scheherazade made an actual appearance, she is only talked about by Judar and Sinbad.Night 110 Later, Sinbad introduces her as the legendary Magi to Aladdin and tells him what was she doing for the past 200 years.Night 112 World Exploration Arc Scheherazade is watching Alibaba Saluja's fight at the Reim Empire Colosseum. Mu Alexius is also there and asks Scheherazade what brought her to this place, since she doesn't like gladiators fighting. She says that Alibaba has an air around him that has piqued her interest. Mu says that he has heard about Magnostadt's activities, which are interfering with Scheherazade's peace of the Reim Empire that she's trying to protect. She apologizes for making Mu worry, but Mu asks her to make him her sword that would fight the abnormalities of this world, in order to protect the country and the people she loves. Scheherazade pats him on the head, telling that she prefers him when he smiles. Then, Scheherazade declares that she will protect the Reim Empire and feels that in the Kou Empire, there is is another great abnormality.Night 143, Pages 1-9 Magnostadt Arc Scheherazade talks with her subordinate, Titus Alexius, whom she dispatched into the Magnostadt Academy to investigate the anomalies, thanks to a Magic Tool he has on his arms, the Eye of the Rukh. They talk about Aladdin, and she tells him to calm himself and that he must carry out his duty to protect the Reim Empire.Night 152, Pages 18-19 The next day, Titus tells her what he saw in the city. She tells him that he can't get distracted by little things and must accomplish his mission soon.Night 154, Pages 7-8 Days later Titus reports to her that Magnostadt is manufacturing Magic items; he adds that, somehow, they obtained original Dungeons Magic items, which surprises Scheherazade. Titus explains that how Magnostadt obtained them is not clear, but they have been producing since two or three years ago, which is when Reim started to confiscate Magic items from thieves and pirates. After their talk, Scheherazade orders Titus to search for other positive proofs about this matter, and says that if Magnostadt tries to endanger Reim she won't remain silent. After that, Scheherazade says that when the investigation is finished Titus role will end too. Titus is shocked and she becomes worried, saying that Titus has done well but he has to come back to her, like the other "children" did. She notices that there's something more but, when she asks, Titus answers that it isn't anything else.Night 164, Pages 4-9 The next night, when she senses a disturbance with Titus' Rukh, she takes control of his body. She greets Matal Mogamett and introduces herself to him. Scheherazade asks him to have Magnostadt join Reim Empire, since no matter how he look at it, in the future his country will only have two options: to surrender to Reim Empire or to become a vassal state of the Kou Empire and be involved in the war against both countries. She also asks him to return Titus to Reim, but he refuses both. Scheherazade tells Mogamett that Titus is exactly the same being as herself, and asks him if he understand what he is doing. Mogamett says he will not give Titus back to her. Even if he will make the Reim Empire into his enemy. She is then forced out of Titus body and tells Mogamett that she will remember it.Night 165, Pages 12-19 The next day, she is talking with her King Candidates, Nerva Julius Caluades and Ignatius Alexius. When Mu arrives along with the Fanalis Corps, she says she is counting on him most of all, and that they need do get Titus back before anything.Night 166, Page 15 When the Reim Army reaches Magnostadt, she is with Nerva and Ignatius in the Reim Empire Capital, Remano. She then uses magic to tell Magnostadt that Mogamett has kidnapped a son of the Alexius Family and smuggled Magical Items into the Reim Empire territory. She calls for them to surrender and when they refuse, she orders the Army to attack. When the Army reaches the barrier around Magnostadt, she tells them to use their spears to break through. When the soldiers face the Guardian Deities of Magnostadt and wonder if they can make the stronghold fall, she smiles and says that it will fall.Night 168 Scheherazade hears Magnostadt's people's cries of Lord Magician and remembers their beliefs about magician superiority and, for that, proclaims her hate of Mogamett. She tells Ignatius and Nerva that there's no need for their metal vessels and requests them to believe in the strength of the people of Reim. When balloons of Reim appears in the sky and throw barrels of gun-powder that damages the Borg of Magnostadt, she says that the gun-powder is not the result of her magic but are the creation of the Reim's people. She says to Mogamett that people can live by themselves and that the Reim Empire is the sum of individualities who believe in themselves, the assembly of people who incessantly improve themselves. After that speech she adds that she pities the people of Mogamett's country because they only depends on the magicians and they don't have any self-confidence.Night 169 Scheherazade seems surprised and concerned when the Magnostadt's weapon appears and watches horrified as an attack from the weapon eliminates the Reim's soldiers. When Muron Alexius throws some rocks in order to stop the attack, she says that their turn is only after all the barriers would be broken, although she seems calmer when the Fanalis Corps appears.Night 170, Pages 9-16 When Aladdin reveals his identity, she comments that he is a "real" Magi,Night 174, Page 6 and observes how the Reim's army is swept to the shore and the magic barrier is restored.Night 175, Page 13 After Alibaba interrupts the fight between Aladdin and Mu and after the other Fanalis are out of Magoi, she comes to the battlefield herself and orders her subordinates to retreat even though everyone around her is surprised that she isn't in Reim. When Mu asks why, she replies that Aladdin probably gazes at the same scene as Yunan. She then approaches Aladdin, Alibaba, and Titus and asks them for a talk. They board a small ship and sail to a neutral territory but Scheherazade doesn't take anyone with her for protection. During that time, she watches as Alibaba and Aladdin talk with a happy smile, making even Titus wonder about this. After that, Alibaba tells Aladdin that he decided not to meet Scheherazade in the Reim Empire earlier because she would find out he was a Metal Vessel user, like Judar in Balbadd. However, she explains she wouldn't notice it anyway. She explains she is one of real Scheherazade's clones, even though she has the consciousness of Magi Scheherazade. Her first body was too old, being the age of 268, so it's currently resting in Reim in place where no one can find it. After surprising Aladdin and Alibaba with about the fact she was really an old lady, she asks Aladdin what Mogamett is hiding and what he wants to do with Magnostadt.Night 177 Scheherazade listens to Aladdin's explanation about Al-Thamen's wish and what happened to Alma Toran. He says that Alma Toran was a world where a war exploded. Before everything perished in that world, a powerful magician and the king of that world, Solomon, created a new world, the one where Aladdin and the others now live, and guided the survivors of Alma Toran to that new world. Aladdin told Scheherazade and the others that Al-Thamen disapproved of that migration and their desire to erase the new world with the "Dark Spot," the incarnation of evil. When Alibaba tells Aladdin that he doesn't need to bear the responsibility alone, Scheherazade smiles happily. After their conversation, she takes Titus apart and says that he can go with his friends. She explains that Alibaba reminds her a lot of her first King Candidate; he wasn't particularly strong and was unreliable, but he was kind to everyone and he was as bright as the sun. She says that she decided to live after her friends' death because she began to consider Reim as her son and she averted her eyes from the rest of the world. She apologizes to Titus and then tells him that Scheherazade's real body is at the limit and that her clones are going to die soon, maybe in one month, maybe in a few hours. She turns to Aladdin and Alibaba and tells them that she's going to order Reim's troops to retreat and declare that the war has ended. Almost immediately afterwards, a messenger comes and announces the Kou Empire's arrival.Night 178 Scheherazade tells Aladdin and Alibaba that Titus has only a few days to live and she wants to spend their last moments in peace, together with the girl called Marga.Night 180, Page 2 When the Kou Empire start fighting the Black Djinn she is on a Reim's ship, and asks a soldier how is the soldier's withdrawal going. When the soldier answers her, she says that only the wounded soldiers remain here. When she's suggested to retreat, she says that she will use the last shards of her power and defeat as many of those Black Djinn she can, in order to help the soldier's retreat and Aladdin. She's surprised when the Fanalis Corps say that they will remain and help her. She thinks of Titus while they head towards the land.Night 183, Pages 18-19 Then the Black Djinn attack Reim's navy, and Scheherazade is trying to keep the barrier she created around Reim Navy to remain active. Muron starts complaining about why Titus is not there, but Scheherazade asks her to forgive him, since Titus' hesitation is her fault, because he lived too short a life. She says that this is the reason he cannot choose what he wants to protect the most. She says that for Muron that must be her family and brethren; for Scheherazade is the Reim Empire, and for Mogamett must be all of the magicians, and they all know that because they discovered that during the span of their lives. She says that his wish cannot be realized anymore but she hopes he will be able to find an answer in the short time he has left.Night 184, Pages 1-5 Scheherazade is still fighting against the Black Djinn when she notices that Titus is releasing the incredible quantity of Magoi accumulated in his body for more than 14 years. She is worried, and says that the act of releasing that power is "Scheherazade's replica body's" biggest Aberrant Magic, and she adds that at that instant Titus life will be taken.Night 185, Pages 10, 12 In Magnostadt, the Black Djinn begins to pour out, and the citizens are trying to scape. A child has been trapped under a rock, and his father is pulling him, trying to take him out. The Black Djinn is heading towards them and when is about stepping them, Scheherazade appears and protects them with her Borg.Night 188, Page 6-7 She stares the Black Djinn with fury and says that it stoled Titus' Magoi, and that's the reason why it got so big. she raises her staff and shouts: "Give me back... my son!!!". She increases her Borg and tries to repel the Black Djinn, but it manages to create an overture, and destroys her Borg and pierces Scheherezade's arm. Alibaba bursts full Djinn Equiped, saving Scheherazade, who is suprised to see him and Aladdin. Some Magnostadt's magicians go to where is she and examine her wounds.Night 188, Page 7-10 Abilities Scheherazade's type of magic and fighting style is currently unknown. As a Magi, however, she has near limitless Rukh/Magoi and knows how to use Borg. Magic Borg : This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Scheherazade is skillful enough to create a giant Borg barrier and maintain it for a considerable period of time. Wand Scheherazade has a tall metal Wand that appears similar to a trident, it is longer than her body height and is in the shape of a crescent moon pointing upwards, a spherical red gem center, and a pointed tip. She uses this to gather Magoi and attack with the gathered magic. Clairvoyance Magic She has shown to be able to employ this magic without the aid of magic tools to communicate with Titus though his Eye of the Rukh. Gravity Magic She has shown to use gravity magic to float and fly from the ground. Unnamed Magic Scheherazade's able to create clones from herself, which have their own personalities and can use magic. She's connected to them, and she can also controls them from her body for a lapse of time, and she notices if something's happening to her clones. This might be a variant of Life Magic, but hasn't been confirmed. Relationships Titus Alexius Titus is a subordinate to Scheherazade. He is her clone and in extension her herself and thus they share the same Magoi and she is able to take over his body for a short amount of time. She seems to quite trust him, since she told him about politic affairs, like when she mentioned Titus that King Sinbad was sending letters to her, asking for an alliance between Sindria and the Reim Empire.Night 153, Pages 12-13 She considers him as her son, and she really cares about him, even though she can't extend his lifespan.Night 178, Pages 14-17 Mu Alexius Mu is one of Scheherazade's King Candidate. It has been showed that Mu is very loyal to her, and she trusts him enough to leave to him the conquest of Magnostadt. Her 1st King Candidate Scheherazade seems that she had a close relationship with her first King Candidate, 200 years ago, similar to Alibaba and Aladdin's bond. She said that he wasn't particularly strong, and unreliable, but he was cheerful, kind to everyone, and as bright as the sun. They lived many adventures together, and made many companions.Night 178, Page 13 Trivia *Her character is based off Scheherazade from the One Thousand and One Nights, as the narrator of the tales, and as Dunya's sister. *The fact that she has been able to put off death may be a reference to her character in above-mentioned One Thousand and One Nights, in which she tells stories to save her from being executed. *Scheherazade is the only Magi to not have one long braid. *Though Scheherazade's eyes are depicted as blue on the cover of Night 150, the color changes on the cover of Volume 15. *Scheherazade usually speaks very slowly. As exceptions, only when she's angered or when she's commanding troops. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Magi Category:Magician Category:Reim Empire